Synchronized to the radio
by zackman1996
Summary: Sync. The experiment NO ONE knew about. He's well known in Hawaii as a radio celebrity. Well...you're about to meet him. Rated T for cussing, some romance, and a LOT of violence
1. Radio Show

Chapter 1: Radio show.

Sync: 'EY PEEPS OF HAWAII! THIS IS D-SYNC'S PARTY ROCK ON RADIO HAWAII 91.3 FM! FIRST SONG WE GOT IS A CLASSIC! SEXY AND I KNOW IT BY LMFAO!

Producer: And we're clear. Good work Sync.

Sync: Thanks man. Hey guys. Name's Sync. Brother to THE Stitch, experiment 627, radio celebrity, and you're in for a WILD FUCKIN' RIDE BITCHEEEES! WOO!


	2. Party Rocking, Soda Bonging, and hotties

Chapter 2: Party Rocking, Soda Bonging, and Hot Chicks galore

Bouncer: Name?

Sync: Zack "Sync" Halladay plus 2

Bouncer: All right….and your plus 2 is Lilo and your brother stitch?

Sync: Yep.

Bouncer: All right go on in.

*We enter the club to the sound of Sorry For Party Rocking*

Sync: Is this sick or is this SICK?

Lilo: Kinda.

Stitch: WOOOO PARTY!

Announcer: All right here's the time you ALL have been waiting for. The Soda drinking champ…..Lil' Jill.

Lil' Jill: Yea dass right.

Announcer: And the challenger….local radio celebrity. You ALL know him. Here is SYNC!

Sync: WOOOO! REPRESENT BITCHES! REP-RE-FUCKING-SENT!

Referee: All right you two. Whoever bongs the most soda in 5 minutes is champ. Here are your bongs and 3, 2, 1. GO!

*We both start guzzling soda and I come out on top*

Lil' Jill: WHAT? I'M SODA DRINKING CHAMP! NOT HIM! *Storms out like a 5-year-old*

Sync: WOOOO I DID IT!

Lilo: Congrats you just drank more soda than stitch did at the bar last week.

Stitch: Wow I've NEVER seen someone be able to drink 12 GALLONS of soda.

Sync: I got a high metabolism. Anyway, gotta get home. I got my radio show in…..3 hours.

Stitch: See ya bro.

Lilo: Bye.

Sync: Lata!


	3. Bio of Sync

I thought I'd take the time to discuss Sync/Experiment 627. He has a very….INTERESTING…..past shall we say.

Full Name: Experiment 627

Nicknames: Sync, D-Sync, The Music Man, That freaky green dude on the radio, Beats, Soul, Skullcandy, Syncdude32984109, The guy with the radio show, Mr. Radio Celebrity, Party Rocker, Soda Bonging champ.

Powers/talents: Singing (he can do ANY genre AND he can sing JUST LIKE Elvis, Uncle Kracker, etc.), the ability to form instruments, headphones, MP3 players, and other musical devices from his mind, the tips of his antennae (using a 5 color system) tell you what mood he's in (Green=Happy, Blue=Sad/Tired/Bored, Red=Angry/Irritated/Just plain old pissed the fuck off, Yellow=Neutral, Blood Red=PURE FUCKING INSANITY!/in the mood to go party rocking and soda bonging.), An I.Q. of over 900 (how does his brain even FIT?), telekinesis (he can fly, lift shit with his mind, that sorta shit.), and he can run at about Mach 5.

Appearance: Lime Green Fur (I mean literally it's IMPOSSIBLE to miss him after dark), 6 spikes running down the left and right sides of his back, a long lime green tail with yellow stripes, Blue eyes, A few scars from a few fights with gangbangers and crazy fangirls, pine green claws, slight muscular build, very thin, a long, thin scar running across his chest.

Attire: Black on gray Nike Overplay VI basketball sneakers, Blue or black Jeans or cargo shorts (blue swim trunks for swimming (no beach, just the pool at the Royal Hawaiian (he bought out a suite as an apartment with complete access to the resort))), A jean jacket with an American flag and his experiment pod (he calls it a prison capsule when Jumba mentions the whole thing) embroidered on the back (usually tied around his waist), various graphic tees, an Iced out watch or an LED watch or an old gold watch, a Cadillac belt buckle on a brown leather belt, a Boston Red Sox Baseball Hat, and a necklace with a picture of his parents in it (he keeps it in his pocket)

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 180 Pounds

Personality: Fun, Laid back, sometimes depressed (usually when he has to get up early), VERY spontaneous, and just plain old happy.

Favorite Food: Cheeseburger from friendly's

Favorite Candy: Tied between Skor bars, Reese's PBC, and Flipz pretzels.

Favorite Soda: Diet Coke

Favorite Breakfast food: Pancakes

Favorite frozen food: Celeste's pizza for one.

Favorite Burger joint: Burger King

Favorite memory: Meeting His brother (NOT his cousin), stitch, for the first time.

Favorite Song: Follow Me by Uncle Kracker (plays it every morning on D-Sync in the morning (he owns and runs his own station))

Favorite Movie: Super 8

Favorite Person to be with other than his brother: His girlfriend Cynth (She hosts her OWN radio block)

Favorite Place to be: The pool at the Royal Hawaiian

Favorite Job: Working his own radio station

Favorite Gadget/Device: His iPod touch

Parental figure: Jumba (can't STAND him)

Best friend: Lilo (she treats Him and Stitch equally)

Favorite car: The 1958 Buick Skylark (he OWNS a restored 1958 Buick Skylark)

Favorite Truck: The 1969 Dodge D-70 pick-up

Favorite Photo: The one he took of Lilo, Him, and Stitch at Disneyland California.


End file.
